Love, It's Everything It's Cracked Up To Be
by shellegirl13
Summary: Future Wyatt and Chris fic. Ya I'm not that good with summerys. Wyatt comes to bring Chris back to the future but someone else comes along to stop him. As I said I'm not that great with summeries.
1. Wyatt

Disclaimer: Yea I sooooo own charmed yea ya see that's why I'm sitting in a house I can't stand living in and the highlight of my day was winning a pizza party at school. Yeah so as you can see I don't own charmed.

My friend and I wrote this story together. I did just about all of the writing but the idea was my friend katie's so I have to give some credit to her for this story. Couldn't have wrote it without your ideas.  
  
In this story Piper is pregnant with Chris. She knows he's her son and so does Leo and Piper didn't go to the magic school. 

This story is under construction at the moment because I just recently found out that on this site your not supposed to write in script form so I am currently re writing it.

* * *

Chris was sitting in the kitchen of the manor sipping on some coffee. He was thinking about some demons he could vanquish today. Piper walked in. 

"Hey Chris," she said.

Chris just starred at his coffee and didn't reply.

"Hello?" Piper said. She snapped her fingers in front of his face.  
  
"Huh? What?" Chris said surprised.

"I said hello," Piper told him.

"Oh a...hi. Uh I thought of another demon that might turn Wyatt."

"And you want us to vanquish him?" Piper asked.

"Yea pretty much," he replied. Piper rolled her eyes at him.

"Ok," she said, "I'll call Paige and tell her to go get Phoebe. PAIGE!!!"  
  
Paige orbs in a minute later covered in green, red, blue and yellow paint.  
  
"Hi Piper, hi Chris. What do you want?" she asked.

"What happened to you?" Piper said looking at Paige.

"Finger painting." Chris and Piper looked at her confused. "My new temp. job. Don't ask."

"Ok, I won't. We have a demon to vanquish," Piper told her.

Paige turned to face Chris, "One of your demons?" she asked.  
  
Chris smiles and nods at her. 

"Ok, I'll go get Phoebe." Paige orbs out then orbs back a second later with Phoebe.

"Ok, lets go to the book," Piper said.  
  
The four of them start walking towards the attic. Suddenly a demon shimmers in front of Chris. Instinctively Chris punches him. The demon goes to punch him back but just in time he ducks. Meanwhile 3 more demons shimmer in and the charmed ones fight them. Chris uses his telekinesis and the demon he is fighting goes crashing into the wall. Piper blows up one of the other demons, Paige orbs a random knife into the other one, and Phoebe kicks some demon ass. The demons explode into a million little dead demon bits. Piper runs over to Chris and blows up the demon that is lying unconsciously against the wall.  
  
During this attack a portal opened on the first landing of the stars. A man in his late 20's, tall, with longish dirty blonde hair stepped out. It was Wyatt, future Wyatt. After the demons were vanquished he spoke up.

"Chris, you killed my demons."  
  
Neither Chris nor the Charmed One's had noticed him come.  
  
"Why are you here?" Chris asked coldly.

Piper puts her hands up and tries to freeze him. "Chris, why can't I freeze him?" she asked in a hush tone.

Wyatt lets out an evil laugh. "You can't freeze witches... espically family members... mother."

Pipers worried expression turned into a shocked look.

"Mom?" Phoebe says confused.

"Wyatt!" Paige says also surprised by his entrance. 

Wyatt smiles at them. "Now you're catching on." An energy ball forms in his hand. "I've just come here for Chris."  
  
Suddenly the portal opens in back of Wyatt and a girl in her later teens with light brown hair pulled back into a ponytail comes out and pushes Wyatt from behind. He falls down the stairs and the energy ball that was in his hand disappears.  
  
Chris looks at the girl that came out of the portal. "Nikki!?!" he says surprised, shocked, and confused.

* * *

Hope you like the story!! Please review and tell me what you think of it. 

Ciao

-Shelle


	2. Future People

Disclaimer: Yeah, i don't own Charmed

* * *

"Great another future person," Piper said looking at Nikki.  
  
"Don't worry," Chris said reassuringly, "she's nice,"  
  
"Thanks Chris," Nikki said enjoying the complement.  
  
"Welcome."  
  
Wyatt gets up and turns to face Nikki. Angrily he says, "Bitch, I'm going to kill you. I told you not to come."  
  
"Leave your wife alone," Chris said standing up for Nikki.  
  
"HIS WIFE!?!" Piper exclaimed. She turned to Wyatt and asked, "YOUR MARRIED?!?"  
  
"Can you please not mention that I'm married to him," Nikki said.  
  
Piper turns to Nikki, "How old are you?"

"You're not going to like it."  
  
"Tell me!" she demanded.  
  
"17," she replied in a hush tone.  
  
"O my god," Piper said shocked. "Wyatt, she's like 7 years younger then you!"  
  
"She's just a kid for crying out loud," Phoebe tells him.

"No she's more like a slut," he tells them.  
  
Nikki obviously hurt by the remark, "Why do you always call me a slut? Why huh? You already made my life miserable by making me marry you and then you go and kill my sister." Nikki shimmers out of the manor.  
  
Chris looks at Wyatt disgusted. "Why did you do that? Haven't you hurt her enough?"  
  
"Well, she is, and her sister got herself killed, no wait you got her killed." Wyatt orbs out then Chris orbs out just leaving Piper, Phoebe, and Paige to take in what just happened. Finally Piper speaks. "I can't believe he did that."  
  
"Yeah, she looked really upset," Phoebe said.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Paige said sympathetically.

"We should go find a vanquish for those demons in case he sends more," Piper said getting back into fighting mode.  
  
"We'll check the book you get some rest," Phoebe told Piper.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts, rest," Paige said sternly.  
  
"Fine."

Golden Gate Bridge

Nikki was sitting on top of the bridge just looking out at the city. She had tears running down her cheeks. Chris orbs on the bridge behind her. Nikki jumps up surprised and wipes the tears away. "Yea, what's up?" she said trying not to look sad.  
  
"Just came to see if you were ok."  
  
"Yeah, well I'm fine so uhh you can leave."  
  
"Look, Nikki, you can't hold in your feelings," Chris told her.  
  
"I'm not," she said as if offended. Chris looked at her and Nikki knew that he could see right threw her. They both sat down. 

"It's just so hard to see the city so calm and good." She looked out at the city then turned and looked at Chris. Tears started to form in her eyes. She tried her hardest to hold them back but it was too much.

"It's so good to see you again. No one knew what happened to you. Some said you died, some said Wyatt got a hold of you and sent you away but know one knew for sure and Bianca wasn't about to talk at all. You just left with out a word, without a trace. You didn't even tell me.

"Nikki, I would have but I couldn't."

"I know, I know, but I was worried, I was scared, I missed you Chris. I missed you so much and I had no clue were you where. I wasn't sure if I would ever see you again, but when I heard Wyatt talking about the past and killing you I knew where you had gone and I had to come and warn you."

"I'm glad you did, I tried to get word to you but Wyatt had you too guarded. I've missed you too."

They hugged, but just then Wyatt orbed in with a knife to a young teens throat. Wyatt looks at Chris and Nikki.

"Sorry to break up the reunion."

"O my god, Jolie," Nikki said looking at the girl.  
  
"Come back to the future, Chris, or Jolie will have a more painful death than her sister," Wyatt told Chris.  
  
"No!!" cried Nikki.  
  
Wyatt pressed the knife closer to Jolie's neck causing her to yelp in pain as blood stains her shirt.  
  
"Let her go, Wyatt!!" Chris demanded.

"Make me; you have no way of stopping me," he replied.

Using his telekinesis Chris tries to move the knife away from Jolie's neck, but it backfires and knocks him down.

"I told you, nothing can beat me."  
  
Chris is quite for a moment then hje says, "Guess you're right. There is no stopping you, the only thing left to do now would be to go back."  
  
"Your finally smarting up," Wyatt tells his little brother.  
  
Nikki stands mouth opened staring at Chris. 'He can't be going back, he wouldn't just give up. He must have a plan oo I hope he has a plan.' She thought.  
  
"Come on lets go." Wyatt opens a portal and Chris walks next to Wyatt and Jolie. All three of them walk towards the portal. When they are about a foot away, Chris punches Wyatt to startle him, grabs Jolie and orbs out before Wyatt is able to stop him.

"Oo that little fucker," Wyatt says angry that he was just tricked by Chris. He walks toward Nikkie and she starts to back up. Wyatt grabs her arm and twists it. She tries to pull out of his grip but he is too strong for her. She falls to the ground while trying to pull herself free.  
  
"Why did you come back? I think I remember telling you not to. You messed up my whole plan. You're just a useless piece of shit. You can stay here with your Chris but don't worry I'll be back," he shouts at her then finally lets go of her now very red and hurting arm and walks into the portal.

* * *

please review :) 

adeus

-Shelle


	3. The Bridge

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. Wow, what a very boring disclaimer.

I added some talking parts bettween Nikki and Chris.

* * *

Golden Gate Bridge

Nikki was sitting on top of the bridge just looking out at the city. She had tears running down her cheeks. Chris orbs on the bridge behind her. Nikki jumps up surprised and wipes the tears away. "Yea, what's up?" she said trying not to look sad.  
  
"Just came to see if you were ok."  
  
"Yeah, well I'm fine so uhh you can leave."  
  
"Look, Nikki, you can't hold in your feelings," Chris told her.  
  
"I'm not," she said as if offended. Chris looked at her and Nikki knew that he could see right threw her. They both sat down.

"It's just so hard to see the city so calm and good." She looked out at the city then turned and looked at Chris. Tears started to form in her eyes. She tried her hardest to hold them back but it was too much.

"It's so good to see you again. No one knew what happened to you. Some said you died, some said Wyatt got a hold of you and sent you away but know one knew for sure and Bianca wasn't about to talk at all. You just left with out a word, without a trace. You didn't even tell me.

"Nikki, I would have but I couldn't."

"I know, I know, but I was worried, I was scared, I missed you Chris. I missed you so much and I had no clue were you where. I wasn't sure if I would ever see you again, but when I heard Wyatt talking about the past and killing you I knew where you had gone and I had to come and warn you."

"I'm glad you did, I tried to get word to you but Wyatt had you too guarded. I've missed you too."

They hugged, but just then Wyatt orbed in with a knife to a young teens throat. Wyatt looks at Chris and Nikki.

"Sorry to break up the reunion."

"O my god, Jolie," Nikki said looking at the girl.  
  
"Come back to the future, Chris, or Jolie will have a more painful death than her sister," Wyatt told Chris.  
  
"No!!" cried Nikki.  
  
Wyatt pressed the knife closer to Jolie's neck causing her to yelp in pain as blood stains her shirt.  
  
"Let her go, Wyatt!!" Chris demanded.

"Make me; you have no way of stopping me," he replied.

Using his telekinesis Chris tries to move the knife away from Jolie's neck, but it backfires and knocks him down.

"I told you, nothing can beat me."  
  
Chris is quite for a moment then hje says, "Guess you're right. There is no stopping you, the only thing left to do now would be to go back."  
  
"Your finally smarting up," Wyatt tells his little brother.  
  
Nikki stands mouth opened staring at Chris. 'He can't be going back, he wouldn't just give up. He must have a plan oo I hope he has a plan.' She thought.  
  
"Come on lets go." Wyatt opens a portal and Chris walks next to Wyatt and Jolie. All three of them walk towards the portal. When they are about a foot away, Chris punches Wyatt to startle him, grabs Jolie and orbs out before Wyatt is able to stop him.

"Oo that little fucker," Wyatt says angry that he was just tricked by Chris. He walks toward Nikkie and she starts to back up. Wyatt grabs her arm and twists it. She tries to pull out of his grip but he is too strong for her. She falls to the ground while trying to pull herself free.  
  
"Why did you come back? I think I remember telling you not to. You messed up my whole plan. You're just a useless piece of shit. You can stay here with your Chris but don't worry I'll be back," he shouts at her then finally lets go of her now very red and hurting arm and walks into the portal.

* * *

Yay!! I finally finished retyping my story. i'll update soon. i just need to finish typing up the next part.

auf Wiedersehen

-Shelle


	4. I Love The Millennium

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. It belongs to Brad Kern. The day I do own Charmed will be the day I don't fall asleep in history (so trust me, I will never own Charmed.) oo yeah by the way i also don't own VH1 or their show I Love The watever decade they are doing. Just thought I would throw that in while I was on the subject of not owning anything that is talked about in my story.

* * *

Chris and Jolie orbed into the living room of the manor. Chris sets Jolie on the couch. 

"Leo, Leo!!" Chris screams. Leo orbs in.

"Yeah?" Chris points to Jolie. Leo goes around the couch and heals her neck. After he is done Chris goes over and gives her a big hug.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

Jolie still a little shaky from the whole thing replies "Yeah, thanks for saving me."

Piper comes down the stairs.

"Hey Chris, who's your little friend?"

"That's Jolie."

"And..." Piper said waiting for more.

"Where did she get that big cut from?" Leo asked.

"Uh.." Chris started.

"It was just some low level demon," Jolie said filling in for Chris.

"We should go check the book and vanquish it," Piper said.

"Uh... well," Chris started.

"Chris already vanquished him," Jolie told them.

"Sure..." Piper said not so believing them.

"What I did," Chris told them.

"Yeah, he did," Jolie sided with him.

"It was Wyatt wasn't it?" Piper asked quietly.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Jolie asked knowing that she couldn't hide it anymore.

"Why else wouldn't you tell me, plus, Chris is a bad liar, and Wyatt made a little visit here this morning so it just made sense."

"Hey I am not a bad liar, how do you think that I got threw all thoses weeks without you guys even knowing that I was related to you," Chris said trying to defend.

"I have to admit that was pretty good but you're still a bad liar."

"No I'm not".

He looks at Jolie for support. She just nods in agreement with Piper.

Just then Nikki shimmered in her face still slightly red but no one notices.

"Jolie are you ok?" she asks and runs over and gives her a big hug.

"Yeah all thanks to Chris for saving me," she replies.

Leo turns to Nikki then speaks up, "so you're from the future right, and you're married to Wyatt?"

"Yep, though I didn't choose to be married to Wyatt. No offense or anything," she said.

Piper turns to Jolie, "are you from the future too?"

"Ya, I'm Nikki's younger sister and Chris was engaged to our oldest sister Bianca."

"O I'm so sorry," Piper said sympathetically.

"I don't think that Chris would have been that bad of a brother-in-law," Jolie told her.

"Hey!!" Chris said offended.

"I meant about Bianca. We know what happened,¡± Piper told her.

"Oo, that. Uh thanks," she paused ¡well we should be going." She turns and looks at Nikki.

"Were are we going too?" Nikki asks her little sister.

"Back to our time," she replied like it wasn't the most suicidal thing they could do.

"Whoa! Hold on a second. Are you insane? That would be like committing suicide going back," Chris exclaimed.

"Jolie, the most powerful person, ever, almost killed you. What makes you think that he's not going to try again?" Nikki said trying a calmer approach than Chris did.

"I agree," Piper said siding with Nikki, "I think that all three of you should just lay low in this time for now. Just until we can save baby Wyatt from turning evil."

"I think that is the best idea. I'll go consult with the other elders. They're not going to be happy with this many future people here but I'll work something out." Leo orbs out of the manor.

"So... how far back did we go?" Jolie asked.

Chris points to Piper's stomach.

"I'm not even born yet," Chris told her.

"Are you kidding, I saw that show on VH1 that took place in this time. Umm I think it was something like '®I Love The Millennium 01-10'," Jolie said.

"Ok, now I feel very old," Piper exclaimed.

"Sorry," Jolie smiles her very cute innocent smile that can win anyone over.

"Aw, that"s ok. It's almost lunchtime. You guys must be hungry from all that time traveling. Let's go to the kitchen and make some lunch."

All four of them, Chris, Nikki, Jolie, and Piper, walk into the kitchen.

* * *

The End of that chapter. I will update by next friday. please reveiw. :)

再见

-Shelle


End file.
